Avatar IMs
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: I was looking at old fics and i saw alot of these instant message ones. i though i'd make my own. Might continue it. Might not. Depends on the feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I used to see a lot of these I.M. things and they were really funny so I decided to do my own. I give credit for the idea to Black5Belt but someone might have done it before also. Idk.**

**Screen names:**

**Aang: The-AvAtAr**

**Sokka: BlackSwordMaster**

**Katara: WaterBeauty**

**Toph: The-Blind-Bandit**

**Zuko: EmoFireDude **

**Ty Lee: CircusChic**

**Mai: DarkSideGirl**

**Azula: The.Almighty.Blue.Flame**

**Ozai: Phoenix**_**King**_

**Iroh: TeaLuvr**

**Teo: FlyBoy**

**Haru: earth-bndr**

**Jet: FreedomFighter01 **

**Me: AvatarFanGirlWrites4ever**

**Okay the names are not very good. Sorry, but I might change them later.**

_**The-AvAtAr and BlackSwordMaster have signed on**_

**BlackSwordMaster: Aang??**

**The-AvAtAr: Yup. Hi Sokka**

_**The-Blind-Bandit has signed on**_

**The-AvAtAr: Hey Toph**

**The-Blind-Bandit: Twinkle Toes**

**BlackSwordMaster: how did we even get these**

**The-AvAtAr: I made them for us. I want to do the others to but I can't think of cool names.**

**BlackSwordMaster: For Zuko you could use EmoFireDude**

**The AvAtAr: he'd kill me**

**BlackSwordMaster: Fine I'll Make It **

_**EmoFireDude has signed on**_

**EmoFireDude: What the heck is this**

**The AvAtAr: instant Messaging**

**EmoFireDude: who chose the name**

**The-Blind-Bandit: Sokka**

**EmoFireDude: Figures**

**BlackSwordMaster: Sup hothead**

**EmoFireDude: Idiot**

**BlackSwordMaster: Flame boy**

**EmoFireDude: make up**

**BlackSwordMaster: scar face**

**EmoFireDude: hopless**

**The-Blind-Bandit: SHUT UP**

_**PhoenixKing **__**has signed on**_

**Phoenix**_**King- **_**What is this**

**EmoFireDude: instant messaging and Aang wh does my dad have one of these**

**Phoenix**_**King- **_**wait…..ZUKO. I though you were dead**

**EmoFireDude: Keep trying**

**Phoenix**_**King- **_**your worthless**

**EmoFireDude: your inhuman**

_**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame has signed on**_

**EmoFireDude: Did you give one to EVERYBODY in my family**

**The -AvAtAr: Well I though it would be a safe way for you guys to talk and no lightning involved**

_**EmoFireDude has signed off**_

**Phoenix**_**King: **_**He's a wimp**

**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: ya**

_**EmoFireDude has signed on**_

**EmoFireDude: Where is everyone in the temple**

**The-AvAtAr- here**

_**TeaLuvr has signed on**_

**EmoFireDude: wait so you guys made one of these for Ozai, Azula, and Iroh. And this is supposed to HELP Me!!**

**The-Blind-Bandit: I guess**

**Phoenix**_**King: **_**So you really did join the avatar**

**EmoFireDude: Ya**

**Phoenix**_**King: **_**And Azula failed to kill you**

**EmoFireDude: Ya**

**Phoenix**_**King: **_**AZULA**

_**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame has signed off**_

**TeaLuvr: Zuko what's going on**

**EmoFireDude: A very bad attempt to do something to help me**

**TeaLuvr: Zuko be nice**

**Phoenix**_**King**_**: Ya Zuko**

**EmoFireDude: Does Katara have one also**

_**WaterBeauty and The.Almighty.Blue.Flame have signed on**_

**WaterBeauty: Hey everyone**

_**CircusChic and DarkSideGirl have signed on**_

**CircusChic: HEY**

**DarkSideGirl: What's Going On?!**

**EmoFireDude: This is an I.M. Everyone EVEN Ozai has one**

**DarkSideGirl: Wow**

_**Flyboy and earth-bndr have signed on**_

**EmoFireDude: Now everyone is here?!**

**CircusChic: So this is so we can express our feelings without using violence**

**Phoenix**_**King**_**: Azula why couldn't you kill your brother**

**DarkSideGirl: Azula how could you put me in jail**

**EmoFireDude: So this is just to yell at Azula**

**The-AvAtAr- Ummmmm…………….**

**EmoFireDude: Azula your mental issues are worse than Sokka's**

**BlackSwordMaster: HEY**

**The-Blind-Bandit: HA**

**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: Zuko now we can yell at you. Traitor**

**Phoenix**_**King**_**: Disgrace**

**EmoFireDude: You Guys overuse your insults**

**TeaLuvr: Maybe some therapy will help**

**EmoFireDude: This is SO stupid**

**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: Zuko has everything and everyone. ITS NOT FAIR**

**EmoFireDude: Um Azula are you alright because that is the most twisted thing I have EVER heard you say**

**CircusChic: You know**

**EmoFireDude: Let me guess...this has something to do with aura's**

**CircusChic: You used to be happy you know**

**BlackSwordMaster: Wait…ZUKO…..Happy…..HAHAHAHA**

**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: he was**

**DarkSideGirl: almost**

**Phoenix**_**King**_**: I didn't pay attention**

**EmoFireDude: I've noticed**

**The-AvAtAr: You know everyone seems to be blaming me for this….ZUKO……but the real culprit is**

**AvatarFanGirlWrites4ever: Yes I wrote it. Yes I love torturing you guys. No need for the drama.**

**The-AvAtAr: So if you're the WRITER can't you make Zuko less um angry, depressed, and ready to kill me**

**AvatarFanGirlWrites4ever: See I can…..but I wont. See I love to torture you guys. And I love for the characters to portray me and my friends. In other words Zuko stays angst!!**

**The-Blind-Bandit: So who am I based of off**

**AvatarFanGirlWrites4ever: well in reality I am a combination of Toph and Zuko. So that would be why you two are my favorite characters. And I refuse to change either of them. But the others evil smile**

**The-AvAtAr: Why am I a platypus-bear**

**AvatarFanGirlWrites4ever: Because you dishonored my powers**

**The-AvAtAr: oh okay**

**WaterBeauty: I'll just be leaving now**

**AvatarFanGirlWrites4ever: No its fine I'm off to write another fic**

**The-AvAtAr: That was weird**

**WaterBeauty: very Much so**

**The-Blind-Bandit: well Sugar queen was right about something**

**EmoFireDude: Is anyone besides me really bored of this**

**DarkSideGirl: Ya I Am**

**BlackSwordMaster: See you are perfect for each other**

**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: I'm back**

**EmoFireDude: Nobody cares**

**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: I would so be blasting you off a cliff right now**

**EmoFireDude: Try it**

**Phoenix**_**King**_**: WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP**

**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: how dare to tell me to shut up**

**EmoFireDude: ya I believed disowning someone means they don't have to listen to you**

**CircusChic: he's right you know**

**DarkSideGirl: Ty lee lets go get lunch**

_**CircusChic and DarkSideGirl have signed off **_

_**FreedomFighter01 has signed on**_

**FreedomFighter01: Hello**

**WaterBeauty: Jet?!**

**FreedomFighter01: Katara?!**

**The-AvAtAr: Jet I thought you died**

**EmoFireDude: wait Jet, as in you guys knew Jet**

**The-AvAtAr- wait how did you know Jet**

**FreedomFighter01- wait…um Lee?**

**EmoFireDude: hey Jet**

**WaterBeauty: Lee??**

**EmoFireDude: Right that was a fake name**

**FreedomFighter01: Real name**

**EmoFireDude: you'd kill me**

**FreedomFighter01: try me**

**EmoFireDude: Zuko**

**FreedomFighter01: wait Fire Nation Prince Zuko?!**

**EmoFireDude: Yup well exiled so the whole title is lost just Zuko but I get where your coming from**

**FreedomFighter01: whoa**

**FlyBoy: Hey Aang want to go try out some glider tricks**

**The-AvAtAr: sure**

_**FlyBoy and the-AvAtAr have signed off**_

**The-Blind-Bandit: Aang was supposed to be in earth bending practice**

**earth-bndr: I'll practice with you till Aang gets back**

**The-Blind-Bandit: why not**

_**The-Blind bandit and earth-bndr have signed off**_

**EmoFireDude: Who's still here?**

**BlackSwordMaster: here**

**WaterBeauty: ya Katara**

**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: Zuko you're an idiot**

**Phoenix**_**King: why am I here**_

**TeaLuvr: I was gone anything happen**

**FreedomFighter01: I don't know the rest of you**

**EmoFireDude: Okay Sokka wanna go somewhere that's not here**

**BlackSwordMaster: no way I want to see more awkward moments with your family**

**TeaLuvr: Umm Ozai so how have things been**

**Phoenix**_**King**_**: you know what I don't get. How s it that every time someone kills Zuko he doesn't die. I mean I burned him, Zhou exploded his ship, Azula shot lightning at him, I shot lightning at him but dude come on. You were nearly dead at birth but Azula cant even hurt you as a teenager**

**WaterBeauty: you're a horrible person. You know that**

**EmoFireDude: This is SO boring**

**The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: Zuko's actually right**

**BlackSwordMaster: wait did you just say what I think you said**

**WaterBeauty: this is So going on my blog**

**FreedomFighter01: Oh I have a blog**

**EmoFireDude: this is hopeless**

_**EmoFireDude has signed out**_

**Phoenix**_**King**_**: I'm going back to ruling the world**

_**PhoenixKing and The.Almighty.Blue.Flame have signed off**_

**BlackSwordMaster: lets get food I'm hungry**

**WaterBeauty: kay**

_**BlackSwordMaster and WaterBeauty have signed off**_

**TeaLuvr: hi**

**FreedomFighter01: hi**

_**TeaLuvr and FreedomFighter01 have signed off**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Screen names:**

**Aang: The-AvAtAr**

**Sokka: BlackSwordMaster**

**Katara: WaterBeauty**

**Toph: The-Blind-Bandit**

**Zuko: EmoFireDude **

**NEW. Suki: KYOSHIwarrior**

**Ty Lee: CircusChic**

**Mai: DarkSideGirl**

**Azula: The.Almighty.Blue.Flame**

**Ozai: Phoenix**_**King**_

**Iroh: TeaLuvr**

**Teo: FlyBoy**

**Haru: earth-bndr**

**Jet: FreedomFighter01 **

**NEW. The Duke: THEDUKE**

_**The-Blind-Bandit and WaterBeauty have signed on**_

**WaterBeauty: Hey Toph**

**The-Blind-Bandit: Sugar Queen**

_**The-AvAtAr has signed on**_

**The-AvAtAr: Hey Toph**

**The-Blind-Bandit: Twinkle Toes**

**_BlackSwordMaster has signed on_**

**BlackSwordMaster: I'm gonna make one of these for Suki**

**_KYOSHIwarrior has signed on_**

**_EmoFireDude hsa signed on_**

**BlackSwordMaster: SUKI!! hi Zuko**

**KYOSHIwarrior:** **Sokka whats going on**

**EmoFireDude: We have to go throught this AGAIN**

**The-AvAtAr: Katara meet me outside at the place**

**_WaterBeauty and The-AvAtAr have signed off_**

**KYOSHIwarrior: Care to explain over lunch Sokka**

**_BlackSwordMaster and KYOSHIwarroir have signed off_**

**The-Blind-Bandit: I THOUGHT THEY"D NEVER LEAVE**

**EmoFireDude: Tell me about it**

**The-Blind-Bandit: So um what do you want to do**

**EmoFireDude: Hmmmmm**

**The-Blind-Bandit: Lets attack Aang**

**EmoFireDude: WHY**

**EmoFireDude: He missed earth bending practice last month**

**EmoFireDude: why not**

**_EmoFireDude and The-Blind-Bandit have signed off_**

**TIME PASSES**

**_EmoFireDude and The-Blind-Bandit have signed on_**

**The-Blind-Bandit: Well that was fun**

**EmoFireDude: Ya**

**_The-AvAtAr had signed on_**

**The-AvAtAr: What Was That FOR??**

**The-Blind-Bandit: You missed earth bending practice last month**

**The-AvAtAr: NO I DIDN"T**

**The-Blind-Bandit: Oh really. Oh well My bad**

**EmoFireDude: nice one Toph**

**The-AvAtAr: YOU were in on it ZUKO**

**EmoFireDude: Of course. Who did you think would make the first more. Sokka??**

**_BlackSwordMaster had signed on_**

**The-AvAtAr: TOPH AND ZUKO PULLE A PRANK ON ME**

**BlackSwordMaster: Welcome to the gaang Zuko**

**The-AvAtAr: You knew too**

**BlackSwordMaster: well ya. go to go do something with uh Suki bye**

**The-Blind-Bandit: Suki left**

**BlackSwordMaster: I hate you**

**The-Blind-Bandit: And I can live with that**

**_The-AaAtAr and BlackswordMaster have signed off_**

**EmoFireDude: I think you made them mad**

**The-Blind-Bandit: SWEETNESS. . xD :-)**

**EmoFireDude: Well your happy?!**

**The-Blind-Bandit: And your not :-(**

**EmoFireDude: Di yuo just learn about ecomotions**

**The-Blind-Bandit: YES :-(**

**EmoFireDude: okay**

**_THEDUKE has signed on_**

**THEDUKE: HEY **

**The-Blind-Bandit: Sup Duke**

**TheDuke: Its THE Duke**

**EmoFireDude: hey**

**THEDUKE: Hey Zuko. You know Aang's pissed at you**

**EmoFireDude: His loss**

**THEDUKE: ya. Hey Zuko can i borrow your swords**

**EmoFireDude: Why**

**THEDUKE: Cause everyone here had a skill but me. **

**The-Blind-Bandit: This is boring**

**_The-Blind-Bandit has signed off_**

**THEDUKE: Zuko i'm kinda confused right now and i feel really vulmerable**

**EmoFireDude: I'm not usually good at this stuff but whats wrong**

**THEDUKE: Everyone around here has sokeone who the either love or is similar to them. I don't**

**EmoFireDude: I don't either**

**THEDUKE: It hurt when the came back from the prison and i saw them happy**

**EmoFireDude: I know**

**THEDUKE: Ya and even the people who don't have familys are still with someone. Aang and Teo are alwats exploring the temple. Toph either trains aang or is with Haru. **

**EmoFireDude: What does this have to do with my swords**

**THEDUKE; You can all fight. i really can't. I wanted to know if you could teach me**

**EmoFireDude: Sure**

**THEDUKE: REALLY!!**

**EmoFireDude: Ya. I think we would both benifit.**

**THEDUKE: YAY thank you so much**

**EmoFireDude: no problem**

**THEDUKE: you said you weren't good at helping but you helped alot**

**EmoFireDude: i can help with things i can relate to. Trust me i know what its like to be the weaker one**

**THEDUKE: HOW**

**EmoFireDude: Everyoine in my family was a prodigy. Avatar Roku. Firelord Sozin. My dad, my uncle. And Azula. I was always behind her. Even though she was younger she firebended first. Thats why i took up weapons in the first place**

**THEDUKE: Really what was the first weapon you used**

**EmoFireDude: An earth kingdom dagger. If you want i'll show it to you later**

**THEDUKE: you still have it**

**EmoFireDude: ya it means alot to me**

**_The-Blind-Bandit has signed on_**

**The-Blind-Bandit: Aang. Sokka. Funny. Come. Outside. NOW**

**_The-Blind-Bandit, THEDUKE, and EmoFireDude have signed off_**


	3. Chapter 3

********

Screen names:

Aang: The-AvAtAr

Sokka: BlackSwordMaster

Katara: WaterBeauty

Toph: The-Blind-Bandit

Zuko: EmoFireDude

Suki: KYOSHIwarrior

Ty Lee: CircusChic

Mai: DarkSideGirl

Azula: The.Almighty.Blue.Flame

Ozai: Phoenix_King_

Iroh: TeaLuvr

Teo: FlyBoy

Haru: earth-bndr

Jet: FreedomFighter01

The Duke: THEDUKE

__

earth-bndr and The-Blind-Bandit have signed on

The-Blind-Bandit: OMFG Did you just see what Sokka did

earth-bndr: wait what happened

The-Blind-Bandit: Go ask Zuko

earth-bndr: What why where is he

The-Blind-no, cause I'm to lazy to type it all out, and I don't know

earth-bndr: TOPH

__

The-Blind-Bandit has singed off

FlyBoy has signed on

earth-bndr: what happened out there

FlyBoy: I only saw some of it ask Sokka

earth-bndr: Sokka?

FlyBoy: Yup or Zuko or maybe The Duke idk

earth-bndr: thanks I think

__

FlyBoy has signed off

WaterBeauty has signed on

earth-bndr: WHAT HAPPENED

WaterBeauty: where's Sokka

earth-bndr: this is hopeless

__

KYOSHIwarrior has signed on

KYOSHIwarrior: what's going on. where's Sokka

WaterBeauty: I'm looking for him too

__

The-AvAtAr has signed on

WaterBeauty: AANG

The-AvAtAr: Zuko and Sokka are gone

KYOSHIwarrior: where'd they go to this time

earth-bndr: i am so lost right now

__

The.Almighty.Blue.Flame has signed on

The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: where the hell is Zuko I'm gonna kill him

earth-bndr: what's your problem

__

CircusChic has signed on

WaterBeauty: what's Azula's problem

CircusChic: her brother

The-AvAtAr: what did Zuko do

The.Almighty.Blue.Flame: Ty Lee say a word and you'll be dead

WaterBeauty: I'm just gonna go find Sokka now

KYOSHIwarrior: dido

The-AvAtAr: ya I'll look for Zuko

earth-bndr: oh well I'll come too

__

WaterBeauty, KYOSHIwarrior, earth-bndr, The-AvAtAr, and CircusChic have signed off

The.Almighty.Blue.Flame has signed off

BlackSwordMaster, The-Blind-Bandit, and EmoFireDude have signed on

The-Blind-Bandit: well that was fun. Sugar Queen's panicking, Zuko's sister's insane and Haru is on the verge of depression

BlackSwordMaster: all in a days work for the group leader

EmoFireDude: why are you the leader

BlackSwordMaster: cause I'm the oldest

EmoFireDude: uh not since I joined

BlackSwordMaster: uhhhhh but I have a sword

EmoFireDude: I have two swords

BlackSwordMaster: I'm the son of a chief

EmoFireDude: I was son of the firelord

The-Blind-Bandit: SHUP UP

BlackSwordMaster: shutting up

The-Blind-Bandit: smart move

EmoFireDude: should we go tell the others what really happened

The-Blind-Bandit: nah they'll get it eventually


	4. Chapter 4

********

Screen names:

Aang: The-AvAtAr

Sokka: BlackSwordMaster

Katara: WaterBeauty

Toph: The-Blind-Bandit

Zuko: EmoFireDude

Suki: KYOSHIwarrior

Ty Lee: CircusChic

Mai: DarkSideGirl

Azula: .

Ozai: Phoenix_King_

Iroh: TeaLuvr

Teo: FlyBoy

Haru: earth-bndr

Jet: FreedomFighter01

The Duke: THEDUKE

_THEDUKE and FlyBoy have signed on_

THEDUKE: Hey Teo

FlyBoy: Sup

_WaterBeauty has signed on_

WaterBeauty: Have you seen Sokka, Toph, or Zuko

FlyBoy: no why

_EmoFireDude has signed on_

WaterBeauty: Zuko you little

EmoFireDude: crap

_EmoFireDude has signed off_

E-mail from: EmoFireDude,firenation .net

To: BlackSwordMaster,watertribes .org, The-Blind-Bandit,earthkingdom .com

Heres your warning. They found out. Don't sign on I.M. Katara's in a murderous mood.

* * *

Reply from: BlackSwordMaster,watertribes .org

To: EmoFireDude,firenation .net

Thanks for the warning. I sugest leaving the temple ASAP. good luck.

* * *

**_WaterBeauty and BlackSwordMaster have signed on_**

**WaterBeauty: SOKKA WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY MY HAIR IS PINK**

**_BlackSwordMaster has signed off_**

**_The-AvAtAr has signed on_**

**The-AvAtAr: Does anyone care to explain why my staff is in nine-teen pieces TOPH**

**The-AvAtAr: And I'm alone**

**_The-AvAtAr has singed off_**

**_WaterBeauty has signed off_**

* * *

So now you know. Sokka dyed Katara's hair pink. Toph broke Aang's staff. Now what did Zuko do cause it's the worst by far.


End file.
